


Close

by kingriot



Category: kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingriot/pseuds/kingriot
Summary: This one-shot is inspired by the beautiful movie The Titanic





	Close

Ah, love. It was something that Bakugou Katsuki rarely felt. He grew up with little money, somehow being amazed to find himself aboard an elaborate ship, rubbing elbows and having faint conversations with those richer and wealthier than him. Katsuki was humble, a penniless artist (after winning tickets in a lucky game of poker did he find himself aboard the ship, that was the only reason he was there, to begin with). He did not associate himself with anybody of the sorts, minding his business as he wandered around the ship, with no particular destination in mind. That is, until he sees a man try to attempt suicide.

The man in question is Kirishima Eijirou. Kirishima Eijirou travels aboard the ship with his mother and fiance Monoma Neito. Eijirou feels suffocated by the circumstances of his life, that he feels it is necessary to take his life. He does not want to be won over with expensive jewelry and taken out on dates at high-end restaurants, pulling at his neckline because he feels if he breathes wrong then he might be offending somebody. Eijirou hates the fact that his mother has set him up with a fiance without listening to his wants and needs, because of her own selfish desires. He decided he has had enough, and conjures up a plan that'll take place after sunset. He recalls the argument that he had with his mother a few hours beforehand, in the confinement of their shared bedroom (two beds, though that does not make the situation any better). As he is looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he fidgets with his navy blue tie, which is a stunning contrast to the sleek beige of a tux that he is wearing to an event tonight. "Mother, what is this event for again?" 

"It's an auctioning for rare prices, my son. I want you to attend with Neito, to have him bid the highest on the things that you want. I will only have the best for my Eijirou." She explains as she fixes the pearl necklace that rests on her tanned collarbones. Eijirou sighs and rolls his eyes to himself. Of course, why didn't he think of that reason? His mother would think that the 'best' for him, would be to have everything at his beck and call, and to not raise a finger. He looks over to his mother, seeing her dress match the color of his tie, with simple black heels to match. Although they have similar shades of skin, Eijirou gets his looks from his father, who died of an unnamed accident when Eijirou was only a decade old. Scarlet red, almond eyes with a baby scar on the lid of his right eye were the only things separating the distinguished looks between him and his mother. However, he did get the thickness and jet-black shade of hair from his mother, only to be worn up in spikes, and for some reason, Eijirou hated that. It made him look even more weird, not to mention the fact that he had razor-sharp teeth to match. Eijirou's mother turns around, her slender hands putting a matching set of pearl earrings in each ear. "Come on now son, we don't need to be late. Time is punctual, you know the rules."

Ah yes. If it is one thing that Eijirou will genuinely remember by the time his mother leaves the Earth, is that time is punctual. That time is of the essence.

"I just don't understand why Neito needs to win everything at this auction. Half of the things that he will win, I know for certain that I will never use. Besides, this auction is to help save those who are need of jobs, homes, places to live and eat. Why should it turn into a competition, mother?" Eijirou walks behind his mother, pausing when she pauses, her hand on the door. Her voice doesn't lose the chipper tone. In fact, it sounds more forced than necessary.

"Don't think of it as a competition. Think of it as rich men bidding to their heart's content, which means more money is going to the cause, and we are just helping take part in that." His mother argues.

"What part of this are we helping take part in? I feel as if we're just mere accessories and to only smile and clap when the richer man beats all others. Do we really need to clap for that? Neito doesn't need to buy everything. In fact, I don't want him to buy everything for me. I'm sick and tired of having things handed to me on a silver platter, mother. I want to fight for things myself, to know what it is really like to work for something and to feel the victory of having it. Don't you want that too, mother?"

"Don't start this again, Eijirou. Neito is a good man with a good future who has numbers higher than we can both count combined. He is your fiance and it is up to him to provide the necessities for you, because you are going to become his family one day." His mother glances at her watch. "We are going to be late, Kirishima. Let's go."

"No." Eijirou states. "I'm tired of having a man whom I don't love spending his money on me. It is not fair to him nor is it fair to me. The only reason I keep going along with it is for your sake, mother. I don't want Neito. I don't want everything given to me. I want to fight. I want to rebel. I'm tired of looking at this ring on my finger in fake admiration. I can't take it anymore mother, I won't allow it." Eijirou discloses, sliding the ring off of his finger before shoving past his mother. "And I most certainly don't want to become that man's family."

The auction itself was calm, quiet, and insanely stuffy, almost to the point where Eijirou couldn't tell if he was sweating or inadvertently crying. He was currently seated at a round table that was safely towards the back of the room, just in case of one of two things. One, he needs to leave because of an emergency of any kind. Two, he'll need to lie about going to the bathroom and sneak back up to the room (his mother doesn't know that he has the key, but he isn't going to say anything), to fall face first in the pillows and scream into oblivion. The latter will happen most likely, though.

A blonde man with a side part in his hair, with piercing, judgmental blue eyes comes and sits next to Eijirou, putting his around his shoulder. If it was supposed to be a protective gesture, Eijirou didn't feel it at all. "Hello, love. You look dashing."

"I can say the same about you, Neito." Eijirou tries to cover the sarcasm with a sickly sweet compliment that will leave stains in his mouth if he doesn't hurry and use mouthwash.

Monoma Neito was sitting beside him in a black tuxedo, with a white undershirt and a classic black tie to match. On his jacket, he has six gold buttons adjourning each side, vaguely having his initials on each button. Eijirou doesn't know whether to call that tacky or downright egotistical that this man has his initials on buttons. Before he could say anything though, Neito smiles smugly. "I have put the highest numbers on all the best items in here, love. I only want the best for my future husband."

Yeah, okay. 

Eijirou smiles tightly, standing from his seat, "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Because he may possibly be sick to his stomach.

Rushing out of the room, he climbs that stairs of the ship that leads to the night sky, finding himself alone with another blonde male, but his hair is insanely spiky. 

Tears start to gather at Eijirou's eyes, threatening to fall as he looks up to the starts for answers. Why can't I just fight for myself? He wonders. Why should someone else have to fight for me? That fool Neito isn't the one I love. I can't do this anymore. Shaking his head, Eijirou starts to climb up on the edge of the ship, the winds below him daring him to take the next step, the waves crashing in rapid succession. Eijirou closes his eyes, putting his arms out towards his sides, tears gathering again behind closed eyelids. "Goodbye."

He falls, or so he thinks he does. Eijirou feels a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him back and off the edge. "No, no what are you doing?! Let me go!" He elbows the man in the stomach, sending a grunt into the air, loosening the arms bound around him. He races for the edge, only to be stopped again, this time the arms wrapping tighter around him. Eijirou kicks and flails. "What are you doing?! Stop! Let me go! I can't do this anymore!"

"Oi, oi, oi! Calm down, Shitty Hair!" The voice booms from behind him.

That stops Eijirou almost immediately. Shitty Hair? "Shitty Hair? Who's Shitty Hair?" 

"Obviously you, who else am I talking to?" The man growls, glaring ruby red eyes down at Eijirou. The man was wearing a navy blue vest with white roses on them, underneath was an even deeper red, long-sleeved dress shirt, tucked into black slacks with classic black shoes to match. 

Eijirou frowns, "My hair is not shitty, it's the same as yours! Who are you anyway?"

"The name is Bakugou. Bakugou Katsuki." Katsuki mutters. "And you are..."

"Kirishima Eijirou."

Ever since that encounter, they were inseparable.

It became a whirlwind of laughter, love, flirtatious moments, light touches under the table, in secret where Eijirou's mother couldn't question him. It was no doubt that these two fell in love. 

Days pass by, an earth-shattering encounter happens between Eijirou and Neito, his mother taking Neito's side on the matter, calling him selfish for not wanting to marry him. To hell with this marriage! Eijirou has had enough! Ever since then, Katsuki and Eijirou haven't been able to meet each other. The last day before they part, Katsuki whispers, holding Eijirou's face close, "Only you can save you."

The Titanic streams forward in the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a giant fire. Katsuki is there, right at the apex of the bow railing, his favorite spot. He closes his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head. He hears a familiar voice behind him. 

"Hello, Katsuki." Eijirou greets. "I have changed my mind."

Katsuki comes closer, putting his hands on Eijirou's waist, "Sshhhh, come here."

The reconnection is even sweeter than what Eijirou thought it would be. Katsuki turns their body around towards the front of the ship, his chest pressed against Eijirou's back. They stretch out their arms to make wings, lacing their fingers together, pressing closer to each other, the heat going through their bodies. Then their fingers intertwine. Moving slowly, their fingers caress through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. Katsuki tips his face forward into Eijirou's blowing hair, letting the scent of him wash over him, until his cheek is against his ear. Eijirou turns her head until his lips are near Katsuki's. Eijirou lowers his arms, turning further, until he finds his mouth with his. He wraps his arms around Eijirou from behind, and they kiss like this with his head turned and tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Katsuki and the ship seem to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting Eijirou, buoying him forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear. 

Katsuki takes Eijirou out on a date. Katsuki and Eijirou enter and run laughing between the rows of stacked cargo. He hugs himself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room. They come upon William Carter's brand new touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looks like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim, and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color. Eijirou climbs into the plushly upholstered back seat, acting very royal. There are cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. Katsuki jumps into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood.

"Where to, mister?" Katsuki tries to act posh, pretending to be the driver of the abandoned vehicle. Eijirou giggles, and it warms Katsuki's heart all over. He pulls down the glass separating them in the boxcar.

"To the stars." Eijirou pulls him by the armpits over the seat, laughing as he does so. Katsuki settles on Eijirou's right side, wrapping an arm around him. Drawing him closer, the back seat is tight and cozy, the furnished seats making them comfortable. They lace their fingers together. Eijirou's heart is racing as he looks up to Katsuki with wide eyes.

"Are you nervous?" Katsuki murmurs, his gaze on Eijirou's lips. 

Eijirou shakes his head. "No." He brings Katsuki's hands closer to the left side of his chest. "Put your hands on me, Katsuki." He whispers.

Katsuki leans down to capture Eijirou's lips in a languid kiss. He opens his mouth to slide his tongue with Eijirou's, both softly moaning as the sensation arises, the air getting thicker and hotter with every kiss they exchange. Katsuki sits back, pulling Eijirou on top of him, and finding his lips to fit with his own. Eijirou moans as he takes off his jacket, casting it on the floor of the car. Katsuki leaves Eijirou's mouth to trail lips down to his neck, sucking and looking for the sweet spot, smiling to himself when Eijirou moans softly. Hands find buttons, buttons becoming undone and a shirt comes off. Tanned skin with a beautiful chest is before Katsuki, and he can't help himself when he leans in and starts to suck on Eijirou's aroused nipples. Eijirou throws his head back while biting his lower lip, his hands finding purchase in Katsuki's spiky buy silky hair.

It's like a flash when they are both are naked, the area around them steamy with perspiration, Eijirou's hand sliding down the glass of the boxcar, before scrapping it along the chiseled back of Katsuki. Katsuki pulls lube from his pocket (what? He had it in there just in case) and squirts some on his cock before putting the rest on Eijirou's opening. Katsuki rests his forehead against Eijirou's. "I'm going to go slow, okay?"

"Y-yeah. Please go slow. It's my first time." Eijirou confesses, tracing a thumb on Katsuki's collarbones, which were littered with hickeys.

"That makes it even sweeter, darling." Katsuki drawls, kissing Eijirou to effectively distract him as he pushes the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscle there. Eijirou gasps, to the mouth of Katsuki. Katsuki rolls out his hips slowly, gently, deeper, stronger.

The love they make leaves them spent, heaving and gasping for air. They look towards each other and kiss softly, their love stronger than ever.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story


End file.
